Adriel
Malcolm's adoptive father who lives in Grovedale, northern Igna. Adriel and Nalia live in Grovedale. He is a blacksmith; his wife Nalia is an item shop-owner. One day Malcolm is found on their doorstep when he was two years old. Adriel and Nalia took care of Malcolm and raised him to be a good person. However, when he was four, Nalia died from a disease and Malcolm was left with Adriel. Since his blacksmith shop wasn’t bringing in enough money to support their family, the town decided that Adriel couldn’t raise Malcolm by himself. However, instead of placing Malcolm in a foster home, the greedy mayor sold him to Roaper's School System. With the tragic loss of his wife and only son, Adriel’s mind suffered and withered away. The mayor of Grovedale sent Adriel away to Prison Gate's Institution for the Mentally Corrupt. He was in a cell with Rat until the institution’s destruction from the eruption of Lurid Peaks. After that, both were sent to the Insanity Shrine in the Ardor Sea. After six years at the Insanity Shrine, and Adriel and Rat have become good friends, they decide to escape. After rushing through the maze-like structure of the Insanity Shrine, they reach the docks. Unfortunately, the guards catch up to them right as they jump the wall. Rat seizes the opportunity and distracts the guards long enough for Adriel to escape. However, he is captured and left behind. Adriel escapes to Donovan and works his way north all the way back to Grovedale. Finding the mayor on his deathbed, Adriel is able to live in Grovedale and continue his life as a blacksmith when the mayor’s son takes over. However, he is chained to a post in his shop, so he cannot leave. Adriel lives chained up in his blacksmith shop for five years, living day to day. His mind is gone, but he can concentrate on his job. However, when Malcolm shows up in Grovedale and comes into his shop, Adriel’s mind goes through all his old memories. He sees Malcolm as a ghost from his past sent to kill him. He snaps and decides that no ghost will take him away from this existence. He easily cuts through the chain binding him with his sword Xolotl and chases Malcolm out of Grovedale. Chasing him all the way to the Durin Chasm, Adriel fights with Malcolm on the rickety bridge above. Although Adriel is an excellent swordsman, his mind fails him and Malcolm overcomes him. By this time, Malcolm knows that Adriel is his supposed father, however, he is unable to save him from falling over the edge. Right before letting go and falling into the chasm, Adriel hands over a key into his secret room in the blacksmith shop and tells Malcolm he has always loved him. A ghost could never overcome Adriel, so he decides he can die in peace. Malcolm watches as his "father" falls into the chasm. This is the death of Adriel.